Agnese Sanctis
Agnese Sanctis is a major character in the light novel and anime series A Certain Magical Index. She is a nun and a member of the Roman Orthodox Church who serves the church by fighting on behalf as the leader of Agnese Forces, a Roman Church paramilitary unit named and lead by Agnese herself. She first appears as the main antagonist of the Orsola Aquinas Rescue arc, but later on reforms following her confrontation with Touma and ends up becoming both his ally and joins Necessarius along with the English Puritan Church. She is voiced by Rie Kugimiya in the Japanese version of the anime and Alex Moore in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Flare Corona. Appearance Agnese is about one/two years younger than Index is but is still around the same height as her. She appears to be very slender as her waist is even slimmer than that of Index who is rather slim herself. She has dark reddish hair that is tied in many pencil-thinned braids that make deadlocks and has dark reddish eyes as well. She wears a traditional Roman Catholic nun uniform with sleeves that are long enough to cover her hands but has a much shorter lower half with her thieghs being exposed. She also wears a pair of chompine platform shoes because of beauty and wears the Roman Catholic cross on her neck. Personality Agnese has many layers and forms of her overall personality in general depending on the conditions she's in. When she's off duty, Agnese acts like many girls her own age, being rather clunsy, dimwitted, and very childish as well. She gets embarresed when caught lewd and is also afriad of slugs. Like many on the Magic Side, she's rather unfamiliar and impaired by modern technology which she's not used to seeing such as when she stuffed an entire futon into a washing machine and it flooded. Agnese also doesn't like the idea of having to speak to a foriegner in a foreign language as was shown with her disfunctional Japanese and she also has the tendancy of sleeping in her underwear and sleepwalks as well. As the leader of the Agnese Forces, she is a powerful and relentless leader and is devouted follower of the Roman Orthodox Church. She blindy follows the orders of the Roman Church and was able to lie and maniplate Touma into having her capture Orsola Aquinas and putting her through a mock Trial of Sin. Agnese hates magicians yet she is one herself and she justifies the use of Magic and Magicians as member of the Roman orthodox Church because it's been part of the church's history and also refers to all Non-Catholics (such as Protestants/Anglicans) as animals. After her defeat by Touma, she ends up becoming more level headed and she ends up redeeming herslef and joins Necessarius along with her subordinates where she becomes a representative of Roman Catholicism in the United Kingdom. She also appears to be very concerned for Lucia and Angelene whome she showed signs of worry while being captured and imprisoned by Biagio Busoni. Powers & Abilities As the leader of her own military unit, Agnese Sanctis is a powerful warrior and a decent magician. She can bend her subordinates to her own will and acts as one of the enforcers of the Roman Orthodox Church to cement their dominance over much of the world and the magic side. She won't hesitate to use force and is often proud of it sometimes. *'Lotus Wand:' Her main weapon, Agnese uses the Lotus Wand (蓮の杖ロータスワンド Hasu no Tsue (Rōtasu Wando)) as her primary weapon. The Lotus Wand is a metallic religious staff with an angel statue on it which can channel elemental weapons through the Idol Theory. The staff allows Agnese to launch invisible blunt and cut attacks against her opponents and can alter the level of damage based off of how much damage she's inflicted on the staff herself. *'Brainwashing: '''Agnese has the power to brainwash her subordinates at any time to obey her every will. She's an expert an brainwashing and she often uses it on her followers in battle. An example is that whenever she writes something down on her notebook, the same message is sent out to the rest of her subordinates and she can bend her followers to her own personal will such as during the battle between the English Puritan Church, the Amakusa, and Touma where Agnese ordered her followers to stab their ears to prevent Index from trying to convince them to not attack them. *'Divine Protection of Ægidius:' While not fuly confirmed, Agnese possibly knows how to apply the '''Divine Protection of Ægidius' (アエギディウスの加護 Aegidiusu no Kago) spell. She's seen using it during a mock trial of sin against Orsola Aquinas to have the ceremony go uniterrupted. This was later dispelled by Touma as usual. Gallery Agnese and her subordinates.png|Agnese Sanctis with Orsola, Lucia, and Angelene in the light novels TrialOfSin ex.jpg|Agnese with Orsola during the Trial of Sin after they captured her Toaru Majutsu no Index II E04 08m 02s.jpg|Agnese's Evil Smile Saint Agnese Sanctis.jpg|Agnese on the Queen of the Adriatic Sea Agnese Sanctis.jpg|Agnese without her nun headscarf Mother Agnese Sanctis.jpg|Agnese Sanctis Mother Superior Agnese Sanctis.jpg|Agnese with her Lotus Wand IndexIIAgneseSanctis.jpg|Anime Character Design Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Toaru Majutsu no Index Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Military Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Category:Hypocrites Category:Anti-Villain Category:Delusional Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Guardians Category:Pawns Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dark Priests Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Dimwits Category:Cult Leaders Category:Related to Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Female